Rainy Day
by bananas.eat.grapes
Summary: Different take on how House and Cuddy met in college. They meet by chance and develop a tentative relationship with only one thing stopping Cuddy from committing.
1. Save

**This is my first House fanfic. Please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this: show, characters, medical cases.**

"Come on, Come one...I know you're in here..." A harsh sigh of frustration accompanied by furious shifting of pages echoed through the rather empty library. "Damn it!" he slammed his fist on the desk.

"Man, you're much more of a hot-head than I've heard." A light voice carried its way to.

Greg House turned his head to connect the words with a face. Stepping out from behind a book case, a cute brunette with legs that seemed to go on forever revealed herself, holding a book behind her.

"I've never head any complaints." He replies cheekily.

The nameless girl chuckles, sauntering over to him, hands linked behind her still holding onto her book. "So what is the "great legend" that is Greg House doing in the shaggy campus library in the middle of this Friday night? Shouldn't you be out with your groupies?"

"A girl after my own heart...It's almost poetic if I didn't _actually_ have a purpose. Medical mystery, as a matter of fact." He held up a patient file.

She drew closer, intrigued, "Symptoms?"

Already having memorised every aspect of the file, he mindlessly answered, "Famous cyclist collapses at one of his races. Patient admits to several blood-dopings and techniques he applied to himself, but his sickness is not caused by any of these. We found an air-embolism, but after it was removed, he showed system-wide muscle weakness. I thought it was-"

"EPO. The oxygen level in blood reaching the kidney rises and the amount of EPO produced naturally decreases, thus presumably causing all of his symptoms as he fails to produce red blood cells on his own." She finished.

"yeah, except this guy has fired his long-term agent thinking she was slipping it to him and he continues to deny it. Except it's all that fits..."

The woman takes a seat across from him and they both sit quietly, deep in thought.

"When was the last time he 'blood-doped'?" She asks out of the blue.

Frowning, he scans the file, "It doesn't say...What are you thinking?"

She meets his eyes, "Pure red cell aplasia. When he was doping, he was treating himself. But when he stopped, so did the treatment. It's rare, but it's all I got."

A huge grin spread across Greg's face and he leaped over the table to embrace the intrusive woman. "It's perfect. I've been killing myself over this."

They pulled away at a cough behind them. The girl tensed, causing Greg to pull away and address his second intruder. A clean-cut student dressed in slacks and a rumpled button-up stood there with a stern face, clutching car keys.

"Are you ready, Lisa?" his voice laced with what Greg associated as anger. He turned to meet eyes with the girl he now knew as Lisa only to be surprised when she wasn't there. She had gathered her book and was walking over to the man that still watched him.

"I gotta get going. Thanks for your help, you might've saved this guy's life." Greg House smiled before jogging past them and out the front doors.

Lisa and her ride lead themselves out into the parking lot, wordlessly entering the car. As soon as she situated herself with her seatbelt, she turned to him. "Jason, I wasn't-"

The sharp click of the door locking cut her off, "Save it."

-------------++++++++++----------------------+++++++++++++++------------------------------

'_breathe in...breathe out...breathe in...breathe out...you're fine, keep going...breathe in...'_

"Lisa! Hey!! Lisa, stop!" Had Lisa not had her headphone one, she most likely would have stopped, but as it was, she couldn't make out the words past the loud music entering her ears. Only when a tall lengthy body seemed to fall into a jog beside here did she slow down and pause the music.

It was none other than, "The great legend of Greg House. It's been a while." She greated, continuing to jog, face forward.

"How nice of you to remember me. I wanted you to know you solved that case. Jim responded to Prednisone, so I ordered a scan of his neck and we found a thymoma. Now he can live his dream doing just what he was doing, only now no one can call it cheating." He gave her a side-wink.

She chuckled, "His name was Jeff."

Greg shrugged, "All the same, he gets to live...So, you come here often?"

Lisa nodded, "Run every day as often as I can. Feels freeing."

"I can related. Sometimes I associate running outdoors to running from my mind...At least for a little while." Greg followed her through the path that lead to the dorms. This was the last they both spoke until they reached the enterance of the building. They were both mildly panting, and let their eyes wander their surroundings until they met eachothers'. At that point they simultaneously grinned, unable to stop themselves.

Greg looked at his watched and cursed, "Ah, I got lacrosse practice in five minutes on the other side of the campus so I gotta run. It was nice...running with you. I'll see you around?" He waited for her to shyly nod before pecking her cheek and sprinting in the opposite direction. She made it all the way up to her room and locked her door before reaching up to touch her blushing cheek.

"What a **touching** moment..." the same man who had witnessed her first interaction with Greg stepped into sight, cornering her into the door.

----------------+++++++++++++++-----------------------++++++++++++++++++------------------


	2. Gorgeous

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. **

"Can I have a Regular Coffee and a Cinnamon Latte with a double shot of expresso, please?" Lisa placed her order as she retrieved her money from her purse. By the time she was handing the cashier the money, a ten dollar bill appeared before her. Glancing over her shoulder, she stifled her smile into a frown, trying to push the bill back.

"Don't worry, Lisa, I got it." Greg placed the bill in the cashier's hand, putting an end to her confusion. He followed her to the 'Pick-up' section of the store and awaited her order with her. "I haven't seen you in a couple weeks, you been busy?"

Keeping her eyes on the workers, she nodded. Greg mirrored her action, trying not to let her lack of words get to him. They stood there in silence until her order was called and she hastily retrieved the hot cups from the counter. Just as she was going to excuse herself, a hand violently yanked the coffee container, sloshing the burning liquid onto her hand.

Automatically, Greg placed the cup still in her possession down before inspecting her hand, not even paying mind to the man responsible for her accident. Before he could give her any advice, the meat-head tugged her scorching hand away from his attentive gaze. Greg's eyes shot up to the man whose fingers were grasping Lisa's tightly enough to elicit a cry from her lip.

"What's your issue, man? You just burned her, you think _you_ can help?" When the idiot didn't seem to get the hint, Greg stepped up, nose-to-nose with him.

"Wait, Greg, stop. This is Jason, my boyfriend. It was just an accident, he didn't mean anything by it. I'm just going to go run my hand under some water, I'll be right back." She pleaded with Greg not to follow her, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Something about the urgency in Lisa's voice rubbed him the wrong way, but not wanting to cause her any problems, he took the high road, which he rarely did.

"Look man, I don't want problems. I gotta get going, anyways but you and Lisa should stop by my roommate's party next week. It's in a condo just off campus, you two are guaranteed a good time. Here's the flier, maybe we'll see you two." Without another word, he left the quickly crowding coffee shop before he could change him mind.

The crisp air seemed to cool the fire that singed in his veins. He couldn't get the way Lisa had looked at him out of his head. He lifted his watch to eye-level and cursed. He was supposed to meet Wilson at the gym almost an hour ago.

'_Wilson is probably having a cow.' _Greg laughed to himself as he sped away.

-----------------------++++++++++++++++++----------------------------+++++++++++++----

His lungs were on fire and he couldn't feel it. His breaths were deep and erratic, along with the pounding of his heart beat, but he couldn't feel it. The only thing he was even vaguely aware of was his shoes hitting the treadmill. For nearly an hour longer, he didn't once break pace, determined to stay mobile as long as his body allowed it.

Blindly turning off the over-worked machine, Greg turned in search for his roommate. It wasn't long before he noticed him spotting a pretty blonde who was obviously _not_ interested in the correct way to lift the bar. Pulling his knees up to his chest in order to avoid cramps, he made his way to the pull-up bar.

_One, Two, Three, Four, Five..._

_Twenty-Two, Twenty-Three, Twenty-Four..._

_Forty-Five, Forty-Six, Forty-Seven..._

A hand hastily tapped against his side, causing him to drop onto his feet. With a scowl, Greg spun to face Wilson only to have the words die in his throat.

"Hey, House, guess who I just met. Say 'hi' to Melanie and Lisa. Ladies, Greg House." Wilson politely introduced them.

Greg shook the out-stretched hand of the blonde and threw a half-smile at Lisa. "Pleasure."

Wilson noted his friend's bashful nature but held his comments in, "I was just talking to Melanie about how we were planning on going to Don's after this."

"Yeah, nothing's better than drinks and karaoke to celebrate the end of the week." Melanie shared a knowing grin with Lisa.

"You guys don't mind if we tag along?" Lisa glanced from Wilson to Greg for reassurance.

"Not at all, we'd be happy for the company. Personally, I'm pretty fed up with Wilson attempting to master 'baby got back'." Greg answered, causing the girls to burst into laughter with Wilson madly blushing beside them.

"Well, here's my number," Melanie grabbed Wilson's hand and took her time to write all 7 digits with the pen she drew out of nowhere. "We need to doll ourselves up." And with that, she took Lisa's hand and left the building.

Greg slapped the bottom of Wilson's chin to force his mouth shut as he walked past, "Let's go Prince Charming, you've got a date to get ready for."

The lust-struck man struggled to catch up to his friend, "what do you mean _**I**_? You can't tell me you're not into her friend. She's _gorgeous_."

Greg threw his gym bag into his car before looking up at him, "She's got a boyfriend." Without further notice, he entered his car and sped towards their home.


	3. See you

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**I realize that Wilson doesn't come 'til later, but I just wanted to change things. I hope you guys don't mind. I also realize that I messed up with some of the technology I've accidently inserted, and I promise to fix that. Reviews Greatly Appreciated. **

"Alright, Alright, I got one...To new friends, and good times!" Melanie lifted her shot glass, waiting for her three companions to join in before downing the gold liquid.

They all laughed, exchanging pointless stories and cheesy jokes all the while enjoying the atmosphere they were in. Greg studied Lisa out of the corner of his eye as Wilson told them about his previous roommate. Who was he kidding, she was dressed to kill in those skin-tight leather pants and complimenting red top. If he kept his attention on her too long, he'd feel his pants stir. He was brought out of his thoughts by both women's squeals.

"We _have_ to dance to this. Sit back and enjoy, boys." Melanie called, already walking towards the dance floor with Lisa at her side. Neither men had a chance to exchange words as the girls began gyrating to the beat.

'_Oh god...' _Greg bit his lip, not able to tear his eyes away from the friction their bodies were creating.

Lisa dropped to a near crouch, during every repeated word, smoothly returning to her full stance. In perfect symmetry Melanie wrapped her arms around Lisa's middle, rocking with her.

It wasn't rare for two girls to grind together on a dance floor, but the way these two moved was so erotic, it was difficult not to stare. Reminding himself that this amazing woman was off limits, Greg forced his eyes away, slapping Wilson to break his trance.

"Wow..."was all that left his mouth. All Greg could do was nod as he signaled the bartender for another round of double shots. Wow was right.

---------------------++++++++++++++-----------------------+++++++++++-----------------

"So how long have you been playing?" Greg nudged Lisa with his shoulder, never ceasing the movement of his fingers across the piano keys.

Lisa's sole attention was on how effortlessly and fluently Greg danced across the keyboard. The nudge he delivered brought her out of her daze. "Oh, um...my YaYa started teaching me when I was six, but she died when I turned ten. After that, I stayed away from anything that even remotely reminded me of her: oatmeal, the color green, candles, and unfortunately, playing piano. It wasn't until I went to a boarding school and was forced into a band class when I started playing again." She smiled at him, "You play really well."

Greg grinned sheepishly down at the keys, "Thanks...Do you know "Hymn to Freedom"?"

There was no way she couldn't reciprocate the smile he gave her. Her fingers simultaneously joined his in the beginning of the tune; with Lisa occupying the high keys, Greg playing the low notes.

When the song sped up, they spared a few glances at each other, giggling quietly. Before long they sped up the tempo and turned the song into a race. Lisa squealed with laughter when Greg completely abandoned the piano and focused his hands on tickling her.

"And we were feeling guilty for leaving them."

The previously engaged pair turned to face Wilson and Melanie. They both wore amused looks, but nothing could distract attention from the dark bite mark bruising on Wilson neck.

"You animals." Greg winked at them, helping Lisa up from the piano bench.

The guilty couple looked down in embarrassment only for Melanie to curse, "Damn, it's late. We have that organic chem. test tomorrow, Lise!"

Lisa's eyes widened comically, "I completely forgot. Forget sleep, Mel, it's to the coffee shop." Without another word, she hurriedly grabbed her purse, slipped into her heels and threw Melanie hers.

"we'll walk you two out." Wilson took hold of Melanie's hand and lead the way to the front door. Greg and Lisa shared an eye roll, but followed them out.

They stopped at the door, allowing Wilson and Melanie a private walk to the car. Greg reached down and lifter her hand to eye level, examining it for the third time that night.

"It looks the same as it did an hour ago, Greg." She teased but neglected to pull free. He was amazingly gentle with everything he did.

He shrugged, tracing around the slightly swollen area before letting go. "He shouldn't have been so careless, you know?" She only nodded, "I guess I'll see you around, Lisa."

"I guess you will, Greg House." She stepped back away from him before turning and walking to the car. After waving to Wilson, the girls entered the car and were about to speed off when Greg jogged up to her window.

She was about to question whether or not she had forgotten something when he dropped a kiss on her cheek, "You look beautiful, Lisa."

----------------------+++++++++++++++++++++-----------------+++++++------------------


	4. Tell me

**Sorry for the super long wait, I've been swamped and murdered with school and writer's block. Hope you like this chapter and I appreciate all of your reviews. **

**Disclaimer: still don't own anything.**

"Mel! Lisa! Over here!"

The girls searched for the face that belonged to the friendly voice, but only saw the hand sticking up from between the bodies of humans crowding the room. With a slight struggle, Lisa and Melanie joined Wilson in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Wilson!" they shouted over the noise.

The modest man blushed, embracing both girls while leading them towards the keg. "Thanks ladies, I'm glad you made it. Fashionably late, as always." He teased.

Melanie kissed his cheek, "It takes time to look _this_ good, baby." She spun herself, and Lisa around.

Lisa grabbed three filled plastic cups and distributed them amongst each other. "So where's your partner in crime?"

"Actually, you're just in time to hear him play for the crowd. Follow me." He led them through the horde of bodies to the backyard where it was almost as crowded. They easily spotted said man on a make-shift stage about 40 feet away from them. With Wilson in front, they cruised past everyone until they were in the very front, enjoying the view.

"Speaking of the devil himself, there's the Birthday Boy along with two _Bea_-utiful young ladies. I hope you all enjoy this." Greg winked at them.

They all simultaneously began to play, Greg playing lead guitar while, beside him the bassist spoke into his mic.

"It's been a long time coming

It's been a long time coming

It's been a long time coming

But You Know you had it coming

Know you had it coming"

Greg joined him for the next two sets, smiling all the way.

"Everyone's running from something

But we don't know when it's coming

So we keep running and running gotta

Everyone's running from something

But we don't know when it's coming

So we keep running and running and running"

The next part was all Greg, living off the feedback:

"Now I'm looking up the bible tryna find a loophole,

Yeah I'm living for revival dying for a new soul,

Now there's no light to guide me on my

Way home,

Now there's no time to shine my Rusty Halo..."

The bassist took over again:

(It's been a long time coming)

It's been a long time,

(It's been a long time coming)

Yeah it's been a long time,

(It's been a long time coming)

Greg laughed before yelling at the top of his lungs:

"Been so long, but I gotta shine, shine, shine,

My rusty halo...

Gotta shine my rusty halo...

Gotta shine my rusty halo

Now I'm running for the light in the tunnel but it's just the train,

(But it's just the train)

Yeah I'm looking for the right type of pleasure but all I find is pain,

(Oh)

Now there's no light to guide me on my way home,

Now there's no time to shine my rusty halo..."

The crowd was so energetic, jumping and dancing with energy that the band seemed to feed to them and joined them to sing the last verse:

"(It's been a long time coming)

It's been a long time,

(It's been a long time coming)

Yeah it's been a long time,

(It's been a long time coming)

Been so long, but I gotta shine, shine, shine

My rusty halo...

Gotta shine my rusty halo...

Gotta shine my rusty halo"

The band continued to play for a few other songs before jumping off the stage to join the rest of the party. They were immediately served with red plastic cups as they pushed through and sought their friends.

"Wow, tall, dark and handsome is a musician too? Good thing you hooked me, Jimmy, because, let me tell you, Greg is some serious competition." Melanie giggled, nudging her best friend.

Lisa quickly agreed, "Totally. If I weren't seeing anyone Greg would definitely be at the top of my list…unless, of course, _I_ want to be on top." She winked at Melanie would slapped her hand.

Wilson's face was completely flushed hearing to them both talk about his best friend. Not nearly as red as Lisa was when a certain someone coughed to grab their attention.

"I have to say, Lise, I take no offense to the aspect of being on the bottom." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before giving her a kiss on the cheek and greeting the other two. "Speaking of which, where is prince charming?"

Melanie saved Lisa the trouble of explaining, "They were going to come together, but Jason started arguing with Lisa about what she was wearing and he had the nerve to call her a whore for attention, so we left. He's probably drinking his way through a bottle."

"Well, that's his loss, Lisa. Why don't we find a bottle to drink our way through, shall we? It's time to celebrate!" Wilson cleared the path back to the house.

The throngs of people were only mildly difficult to herd their way through and before too long they were sitting in Wilson's room with a bottle of tequila, four shot glasses, and a bag of chips.

"Okay, who's game for Drink or Dare?" Melanie bounced up and down on Wilson's mattress, grinning like a mad-woman. All three raised their hands well over their heads, Greg steadily pouring shots. "Okay, rules: instead of truth or dare, the name of the game is Drink or Dare. When someone chooses dare, they can perform the dare, drink two shots, or remove an article of clothing. And I don't accept shoes or accessories as clothing. If you chose to drink, you must drink a shot, but each time you chose drink over dare, you add another shot. Game is over either when the birthday boy has taken too much of a whooping, someone pukes, or someone's naked. Are the rules clear?" Everyone nodded and reached for their first shot, "Okay, this is starting off. Cheers!" they clinked glasses and downed the amber liquid. "You first Birthday boy, go ahead and choose your victim."

Wilson put on a shit-eating grin as he turned to House, "Drink or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to recite last night's dream to us."

This drew curious glances from the girls. Greg scowled at Wilson before taking a 30-second drink straight from the bottle. He was definitely going to have to drink more if Wilson was going to play like that.

"Lisa, Drink or Dare?"

"um...Dare." She wrung her hands in her lap, preparing herself for the worst.

From behind him, Greg pulled out a plate with lime wedges and a few packets of salt on it. "I dare you to take a body shot of Melanie."

Lisa let out the big breath she was holding in relief at the small task. She crawled through the center of the circle and handled the plate carefully, mindful of her flowy dress. She placed the wedge in Mel's mouth, who tilted her head to the side and allowed her friend to lick her before shaking the salt freely on the wet area. Greg single-mindedly handed her the shot glass, he and Wilson sharing a look of pure envy as she nestled the shot glass in her cleavage.

Both girls glanced at the boys before proceeding, and within ten seconds, Lisa licked off the salt, secured the shot glass between her lips, down the liquid and retrieved the lime from her best friend's mouth.

After that display, Wilson wordlessly took the bottle from House and took a heavy drink. The girls shared another look and giggle before Lisa tumbled back into her spot between Greg and Wilson.

Thirty minutes later, the game had slowed down to a more relaxed environment, all four friends having consumed more than half of the tequila bottle and lazily lounging around. With each dare, they became more and more bold. Wilson was down to his jeans, Melanie was steadily humming to the music from downstairs, Greg was having trouble keeping his distance from Lisa, who giggling quietly to herself.

"Okay Greg, Drink or Dare." Lisa propositioned, challenging him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not backing down sweetcheeks. Dare."

Lisa bit her lip and slowly stood, swaying to stand behind Greg. "Close your eyes, you guys. Count to ten and then open them." Greg complied but couldn't get rid of the raise in temperature, knowing full well that she was moving behind him. Suddenly he felt a light fabric and a sweet, musty smell hit him in the face. Not quite believing it, his eyes shot open and sure enough, Lisa Cuddy's silk red thong was resting on his face. Not until Melanie and Wilson began to laugh did he finally remove the flattering fabric from his face. Behind him, Lisa brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "Put 'em on."

All friends, Greg included burst out laughing uncontrollable and stayed that way for nearly five minutes. Once they caught their breath and wiped some stray tears, Wilson and Melanie stood, announcing the end of the game.

"that was priceless!" Melanie laughed, cuddling up to Wilson.

Standing up on somewhat steady legs, Greg slipped Lisa's underwear into his back pocket with one hand and lead her towards the door with the other, "Guess that's our cue sweetcheeks."

Lisa giggled and waved back to Melanie before following Greg out into the crowded hall. On their way downstairs, Greg grabbed the shoulder of a tall, bulky man.

"What up, boss?"

"Hey Tommy, think you can do me a favor and start clearing everyone out? Don't want any complaints." He requested, getting a nod in return. "Thanks man, I'll see you in a few."

Only stumbling a few steps, the two managed to make it to the front of the house, over by a bench. "Wow, I feel amazing." Lisa smiled, hiding her face in his jacket. Greg laughed whole-heartedly, squeezing his arm around her, trying to ignore the fact that this gorgeous girl, who has a boyfriend, was wearing nothing under her dress. Speaking of which...

"So what's the story on this Jackson, guy?" Greg pulled away to try and catch her in a stare.

Lisa's face of confusion disappeared almost as soon as it came when she registered who he was asking about. "Oh, you mean Jason. Well, it's kinda a loooooooong story..." She trailed off.

"The better to sober me up before I take you home. Assuming that you're planning on going back to his place." Greg countered, tipping her chin.

She nodded solemnly, "Well, when I was in boarding school, I was really tied down. I didn't have much room for fun and it was an all-girl school, so that just added to my unhappiness. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a slut or an attention whore or anything, I'm really not-"

"Lisa, that is the **last** thing I think about you. Go on." He briefly interrupted.

She offered him a sweet smile, "That means a lot. It's just that girls always had a way with judging people, especially me. It's safe to say that I only had a few close friends, and they knew how to have a good time. We'd sneak out and go to a few parties and _that's_ where I met Jason." She paused to yawn, "So it turns out he's only a year older than me, he was sweet and a rebel, so I was attracted to him. Turned out that his dad used to go to school with my dad and that sort of helped things along. My boobs came out, I finally lost my baby fat and he started becoming more...protective, I guess is the word. I dunno, guys started noticing me and he's just been there every step of the way. From what I can gather, he thinks I _like_ it so he tries to use my self-esteem against me sometimes." She shrugged, "But like everyone else, I just accept them as his flaws, you know? I have vices too."

Greg was dumbstruck. "I don't think any man is a man if he has to make his girl feel unattractive to make himself feel better. In my opinion, that isn't a vice, that's abuse. But I didn't ask so I could pass judgment on your relationship." He stood, offering her a hand and lead her to his car. He opened the door for her, waited for her to buckle up before kneeling down beside her. "You are gorgeous, smart, cute, friendly, sweet, _daring_, and the most amazing girl I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I haven't known you for too terribly long, but I do know that I haven't found **one** flaw about you."

Lisa smiled sadly at him, a small tear escaping the corner of her eye. "Yet."

Not wanting to provoke any more tears, Greg reached up and wiped the trail of wetness away before closing the passenger door and running over to his side. For the rest of the ride, the only words shared were directions to Jason's apartment. In less than fifteen minutes they found themselves pulling up to the curb.

Before Lisa stepped out of the car, Greg reached out and touched her hand. "You look beautiful tonight Lisa. Love the dress." He gave her a cheeky smile and a wink to make light of the situation. She smiled back, gallons of gratitude shining through her eyes.

Greg stayed in the car until he saw her enter the complex, then turned around and went straight home, not dismissing the regret he saw in her.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lisa made her way up to Jason's room as slowly as possible. _'Idiot! How could you be so stupid as to __**give**__ him your __**underwear!**__ Another reason why you should never drink, Cuddy! If Jason freaks out, you know you deserve it.'_

Not long after she finished the thought, she ran out of steps and came face-to-face with the door. Taking a deep, deep breath, Lisa reached out and twisted the knob and as quietly as possible pushed open the door. She was met with a dark room, which only helped to increase her anxiety, and she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw his shirtless body staring outside his window.

"H-Hey Jay. What are you doing up?" She fought hard to keep the shiver out of her words.

He slowly turned around and she could tell by the tense position of his shoulders that he was anything but relaxed. Jason kept quiet but continued to step forward until he stood just inches away from her. Her heart was all she could hear and the strong, stale smell of scotch caused her stomach to wrench its contents upward, but she stood strong.

"I see you had fun tonight..."


End file.
